


The Dragon's Sorcerer

by Nbsiren



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbsiren/pseuds/Nbsiren
Summary: An apprentice sorcerer on a quest for an unbound dragon...





	1. The Meeting That Changed Everything

Do dragons eyes twitch? Can they twitch?

That was what ran through my mind when I was backed against the cave wall with said dragon up close and sniffing me. I would swear I saw his eye twitch when he sniffed me. If he had bothered asking I would have told him that searching high and low during a quest for an unbound dragon didn't bring one close to any type of inn for a chance to properly bathe.

Whatever the dragon decided to do based upon sniffing me was disrupted when we heard a roar outside the cave. I let out an indignant cry when the dragon hooks one of his claws through the back of my tunic, lifts me, and places me in the alcove where his treasure is kept. He places a magic barrier before turning to deal with whatever was outside.

Going to the barrier, I bang on it once with my fist, "Asshole! Let me out of here!" I watch as the dragon continues his walk to the cave entrance. Moments later noises fill the cave indicating the dragon was fighting with whatever had shown up.

Placing my palms on the barrier, I test it with my own magic, looking for a weakness. I close my eyes to better focus when I feel a small crack in the barrier. Attacking with my magic, the crack widens until the barrier shatters. Stumbling out of the alcove, I freeze as I hear a low rumble. My eyes look up and a small squeak escapes me as a different dragon comes forward.

"A sorcerer..." He sniffs the air near me, "A tender unbound morsel like you being kept in a treasure cove...not that I can't understand the appeal..."

I got the distinct impression he was smirking at me.

"Um, th-thank you...while you were fighting him, I was able to break the barrier...I'll just get out of your way..." I tried to scurry past him but was stopped when one of his claws hooked onto my tunic and pulled me closer.

"Everything that was his is now mine...you are now mine."

"I didn't belong to him! I just got here a short while ago and then when you showed up he put me in there! I have a quest to complete so let go!"

It felt like he was smirking again.

"An apprentice sorcerer on a quest...you're looking for an unbound dragon so you can join the ranks of being a full fledged sorcerer. I can fix that."

The dragon exhaled and I could feel heat and magic wash over me, my body responding to the released magic as it sunk in and fused with my own magic. He then inhaled, drawing in our combined scent.

"There, I've bound you to me, don't worry, we'll stop by the guild so you can tell them you finished your quest."

"What do you mean you've bound me to you!? I'm the one that has to bind you to me!"

"Is that the way they do it now?" I could swear he was smirking again and I itched to wipe it off his face.

As we left the cave, I closed my eyes to let them adjust to the light, and when I opened them to look at the dragon, they snapped shut and I groaned in disbelief.

A black dragon! I'll be lucky if they don't kill me when I get back!

All the lore, rumors and gossip about black dragons crowded my thoughts, but emptied out when he picked me up, placed me up in the rider spot and took off flying.

~~~***~~~

Closing my journal, I put my pen down and continue to think about that day. The day that I, Takaba Akihito met and was bound to the black dragon Asami, and how everything changed from that day on.


	2. Quest Complete

I see the guild sign posted next to the doorway and sigh before stepping inside and going to the nearby counter. The woman behind the counter notices my cloak, "You finish your quest or are you quitting?"

"Finished."

"Show me the binding mark as proof of completion." She sighs at my confused look, "After binding the dragon a tattoo like mark will appear on your body, it's proof that you finished the quest."

How the hell can I tell her that the dragon bound me to him instead of me binding the dragon to me?

I hiss at a sudden burning sensation on my chest. I lift my tunic to see a tattoo forming on the spot right over my heart.

"Ok, you've completed your quest. I need your name so I can enter it in the Quest Book."

"Takaba Akihito."

She opens the huge book on the counter, flipping pages until she gets to the one she wants. Grabbing a quill she writes my name on the page before closing the book. "Now I just need your cloak for the guild master to upgrade it."

I take off my cloak, hand it to her and watch her walk through the door behind the counter. Moments later she comes back and hands me back the cloak.

It was light as air and when I put it on I could feel the difference between this and the apprentice cloak. It was if warm magic wrapped around me, protecting me.

"I will also give you the Sorcerer's Guild mark. You'll be able to access any of our guild halls, accept quests that are posted on our boards, turn in quests, and access your bank through the bank guild staff member that works here. You'll be starting as an E rank sorcerer so you'll only be able to take quests that are on the E rank quest board. Increasing your rank and standing with the guild will open other benefits and higher rank quests."

This time my right shoulder burned as the guild's mark appeared.

"Welcome to the Sorcerer's Guild."

"Arigato."

She turns to help someone else so I leave and walk out of town. I lift my face up to the sunlight, enjoying the warmth as I make my way to the nearby forest.

When I step into the forest I see Asami watch me as I come towards him, my hand itching to get rid of the smirk that I swear he was giving me.

I protest as he lifts me up to the rider's spot and hang on as he takes off flying.

Leaving the forest behind I look around to try and figure out where we are going. My sigh is lost to the wind rushing past us, I think this is close to the east border of Miura. That dragon's cave was just past the Miura plains which takes up the center portion of this country. If we keep going east we'll end up in the country Sion...don't tell me he's taking me to Dragon Mountains in the southeast of Sion!

~~~***~~~

Laying my pen down, I reach for my teacup, sip, and grimace at the cold tea. Getting up, I go to the sink, dump it out and pour a fresh hot cup of tea. Looking out the window, I sense the flowers sleeping in the garden, waiting for spring, which seems so far away instead of only being two months away. I also sense the strong life force of Asami, still in his deep sleep in the bedroom.


	3. A Temporary New Home

We went past the border between Miura and Sion and my eyes widened at the lush beautiful land we flew over.

The rumors and gossip that I’ve heard about Sion go through my mind. Very few facts about the country were known due to it being closed to outsiders. Only if one received permission from it’s king could they enter the country.

“Hey! I didn’t get permission to enter the country!”

“You are not considered an outsider due to our bond. Sion is our home, it protects us as we protect it. The magic you learned from those teachers in Azuremyst we consider barely the basics of magic. You have much to study and learn before I let you take quests from the guild.”

“What do you mean before you let me!? I’m the sorcerer!”

“And you are bound to me. I will make sure Sion’s top sorcerer teaches you all that’s needed to bring you up to par.”

Confused, I shake my head, “Why would Sion’s top sorcerer bother to teach me?”

I grit my teeth and smack the side of his neck as I feel that damn smirk of his through the bond.

I let out a cry, grabbing him tighter as he suddenly descends and I feel him chuckle. I let out my breath when I was sure I was still on the dragon and not falling to the ground.

Looking ahead I see a huge lake with a castle in the middle, bridges connecting it to the land outside the lake. It was beautiful, shimmering and ethereal like you would imagine a fairytale kingdom.

He flies over the outer wall and lands in a courtyard. When my feet touch the ground, I stagger, my legs shaky after riding for so long. I feel his claw on my tunic, stopping me from falling.

When my legs stopped shaking and I was able to stand on my own, I turn to him, “Thank you.” We look up at the sound of footsteps coming towards us.

Two huge men come into the courtyard, one blonde, the other with dark hair and glasses. They stop short when they see me, their eyes going to Asami.

“Suoh, Kirishima, this is Takaba Akihito, my sorcerer. Suoh, see that he gets food, a bath, and sleep.”

“Hai, Asami-sama.”

I look at Asami as the blonde comes over to me, “Asami?”

“Go with Suoh, Akihito, I’ll join you when I finish catching up.”

I remember a plate piled with food, a hot bath that felt so good and going to sleep in the most comfortable bed ever.

I’m a bit restless, bypassing the comfort of silken sheets and soft bedding to linger on the mystery of Asami. I do not even realize when I’ve dozed off, but even in sleep my mind stray to little bursts of the alluring dragon. He’s a mystery wrapped in an enigma and the mind numbing effects of my overtaxed body in sleep strays to thoughts I would never feel comfortable with in my waking hours. My dreams are suddenly clouded by the feel of that black dragon all around me, wrapping me up in a power too mighty to contain. As his body encompasses mine in my dream state, it feels like a bifurcation of a single entity, like we are two parts of a whole. My body tingles with newly awakened feelings for this dragon, golden eyes piercing like the glint of a sharp weapon.

“I’m giving you what you want.”

The dragon’s booming voice washes over me, flows through me and even while I look up at him, I can feel the desire coursing through me freely. It’s not what I would have expected dreaming about a black dragon, not based on what I’ve heard of them.

“You doubt.”

The dragon speaks again, even while he wraps me in his metaphorical embrace and I agree in my mind, realizing that he understands when he huffs warm breath through his nose.

“Then I will acquiesce to your mind’s need for familiarity.”

And before my eyes he’s wrapped in magic, cloaked in the feel of the most intense power and when it clears, he’s a man. All lean, muscular and chiselled, with the type of features you’d expect from the highest ranking guild member.

“Is this what you desire?” he asks while he approaches, hands held to the side to showcase all his physical glory.

“It is,” I hear myself respond and even though I know this is a dream, I can’t help myself from taking in his ‘package’ as he presents himself to me. I’m only human, we notice these things.

“How about this?”

He’s so close, his fingers ghosting softly down my jawline and I shiver at the touch. He feels as good as I expect him to.

But...

“Don’t pull away, Akihito.”

I never realised I was. He pulls me in close and his fingers feel so warm on my skin, hot to the touch and I never even realised I was naked until now. I want to feel alarmed. Should, but I can’t seem to work up the nerve. There’s just this contentment that settles over me so completely at his presence.

He kisses me and his lips are soft, but just as hot as the touch of his fingers. There is power on his tongue and sovereignty in the breath he breathes into my lungs as he kisses into my mouth. He lays me down, lavishs attention on my body that has my mind reeling and my hips stuttering, seeking out his questing hands.

“You are mine,” he growls and like every other emotion, it absorbs into my pores and binds to my molecular structure on an intimate level. I don’t understand why I’m strung out on his every breath, his touch and words, but I am and I need more.

“Just give yourself to me, all of you, and you’ll be complete.”

The world reduces to us. We are all that matter in my dream and Asami takes me to places I’ve never even imagined. He sucks along the curve of my neck and collarbone, even while his fingers tease south and I’m hard and in dire need to come, but he pulls back and whispers in my ear while my back arches and contracts for the promise of his fingers ghosting along my abdomen.

“Say yes, Akihito. Say yes.”

“Yes.” The words resound like a sonic boom inside my own head, and his touch enflames like a roaring volcano inside my body. The world tilts on it’s axis before righting itself and when my vision adjusts, he’s on me, in me and his words soothes like balm on a deep wound.

“You’re ok. You’re ok, I’ll give you all the power you need, Akihito. Wait for me...”

The feeling of him inside peaks until it becomes like a deep chasm low in my belly waiting to release. Our voices become a sync of magical waves as we chase our orgasm. My fingernails carve blunt welts into his back as I feel the power and orgasm peaking to a climax and when it hits, the world fades into a blinding light of white as I scream his name at the top of my lungs.

“ASAMI!!”

~~~***~~~

Closing my journal, I stretch before getting up and going to the bedroom. Walking to the nightstand, I open the box there and pull out the things needed.

Turning to the bed, I take a moment to look at Asami before lowering the blankets. Removing the gauze and bandages, I check the wound for infection.

“No infection and it’s healing steadily. Looks like one more of the damaged scales finished molting since I last changed your bandages, so only two more to molt before you wake up.”

I spread the special salve over the wound before placing new bandages and re-wrapping the gauze.


	4. Magic Studies

I duck and as soon as the fireball passes by I look up, “Hey! Watch it!”

“Takaba, the idea is to keep moving, standing still just makes you an easier target.” I hear just before Kirishima casts another fireball my way.

I scramble out of it’s way, and keeping low, take cover behind a pillar. I see another fireball and grin when I realize where it came from.

Reaching into a special pouch on my belt, I pull out my two ferret familiars. Touching their heads, I let them know what I need them to do before letting them loose.

I move and toss a couple fireballs of my own to keep Kirishima’s attention on me and to give my familiars time to get in position.

I dash to the next pillar and up the nearby stairs to the second level, taking cover behind the half wall along the outer edge of the walkway. I keep moving until I get to the third level, directly across from Kirishima.

I peek over and see Kirishima look up, right at my familiars. I take advantage of the moment and throw a couple fireballs along with one tag along iceball.

I laugh when I hear Kirishima shout, followed by a crash and a snort of laughter from the floor above.

After I hear my name called as this round’s winner, I get up and go around in time to see Kirishima slowly crawling to the end of the iced walkway.

Once he stands up, he looks down to scowl at his now dirty clothes before sighing and reaching out a hand.

I grin and shake his hand before we go up a floor to see Asami and Suoh waiting for us.

Kirishima brushes his clothes off as best he can before getting on Suoh. I pick up my familiars and place them back into their special pouch before getting on Asami.

I look at the now familiar landscape as we fly back to the castle, before lifting my face, grinning as I let the thrill of winning rush through me again.

~~~***~~~

Placing the washcloth in the bucket, I take it to the bathroom before going to the dresser and grabbing drawstring pants from a drawer.

After re-dressing Asami and tucking the blanket around him, I grab the bucket, empty it and rinse it out then store it for later use.

I take a quick shower before climbing into bed next to Asami. Snuggling against his side, one hand resting on his chest, I breathe deep his scent.

I feel familiar arms wrap around me, and open my eyes to see a decadent opulent room.

Sinking into the embrace, I tilt my head to see the smirk I know so well. “You’re so bored you wanted to try your hand at re-decorating?”

“More like I enjoyed thinking of the different things to have you on. I look forward to savoring your body when the healing sleep ends, I much prefer the way you taste while we’re awake than in any dream.”


	5. The Real Castle

Waking up, I scrunch my eyes closed, wanting to stay a bit longer with Asami in the dream realm, only to sigh when sleep eludes me.

Turning my head, I place a kiss on his chest, smiling at the sound of his steady breathing and the feel of his heart beat under my hand.

His skin shimmers as his magic ripples throughout his body in the healing sleep. The sheen of his scales flicker into view as I sit up, reminding me that although Asami’s form is currently human, his true form is a dragon.

Reaching up I move his hair off of his face. “I remember the day you told me about this place, just before you brought me here.”

~~~***~~~

It was about a week after I had won the mock battle against Kirishima when Asami called me to the courtyard.

“Akihito, in a couple hours we’ll be going to the main castle, pack the magic items you want to bring.”

“Wait, that’s not enough time to pack items and clothes!”

“You only need to pack your magic items, there are clothes for you already at the main castle.”

“And what do you mean by the main castle?” I look at him confused, “I thought this was your castle.”

“It is one of my castles. This castle, Aquarian lies in the northwest part of Sion, it’s where those granted permission to come into the country come to discuss their business. The main castle, Libran, is in the southeast built into Dragon Mountains.”

Using his tail he pulls me close, his nostrils flare as he does his favorite thing of sniffing me, then using his tongue to lick my face.

“Asami!” I wipe the wetness from the side of my face, only to sigh as he licks the other side as well.

He nudges me towards the walkway, “Go pack.”

Once in my room, I go to the closet to get my bag. I grin at the thought of finally being able to use it. The outside of the bag was nothing special, it was the inside that mattered.

Kirishima and I had put our heads together to work out the specifics of the magic woven into the bag itself, after a comment had sparked the idea of a bag with limitless space to carry stuff.

It had taken quite a bit of free time we managed to get to work on it. A few months ago we had figured it out and had successfully made a bag with unlimited space inside. An added bonus was that the bag never got heavier no matter how much was put inside. There was no air in that ‘space’ so they couldn’t put anything that needed air to breathe inside.

I pack the books I was currently studying from and some others I had picked out to read when I found time. I gather various small bags and bottles, making sure the bags were tied closed and the bottles’ stoppers were firmly in place before placing them in my bag.

After packing a few more items, I notice the time. I close my bag, grab my cloak and pouch for my ferrets.

I whistle and watch as their little heads rise up from the blanket on my bed. They get up, stretch, and scurry towards me and their pouch.

I belt the pouch at my waist, place the strap of my bag over my shoulder, and put on my cloak before going out the door.

I grin as I dash through the hallways, making a quick stop into the kitchen to snag some food before running to the courtyard.

I see Asami and Suoh as I turn the corner to the courtyard, Kirishima moments later as he comes around a different corner.

Kirishima hands me the carryon bag made for Asami. I place it behind where I sit and secure it underneath before climbing up.

I munch on the food I snagged while we flew. Forests, fields, lakes, travelers, I watched as we soar overhead.

A couple hours before dusk we land, Kirishima taking care of Suoh’s bag as I take care of Asami’s.

I watch as Suoh’s form changes from dragon to human before looking at Asami to see him watching me. I can feel my face heat up before I turn my attention to Asami’s bag.

I place the bag with the others as Suoh makes a fire pit and Kirishima starts preparing the things needed to make dinner.

Right before sitting down I hear a snort, I sigh, moving closer to sit with Asami. After sitting with my back against Asami, he curls his tail around me protectively.

After eating I go to the stream to wash up. I get my blankets from a bag, unrolling them next to Asami.

He stretches, lays down, curls around me, and unfurls a wing to mostly cover me from the cooling night air.

The day of travel catches up to me and I soon fall asleep.

It is shortly before noon when we fly over the castle’s town at the mountain’s base, and going up, my jaw drops at the sight of Libran castle. Built into the mountain itself the castle is an amazing mix of architecture, magic, and nature.

We land on a circular overhang outside of the castle. Someone comes forward and bows, “Welcome home your Majesty.”

I gasp and look at Asami in shock. “Y-you’re royalty!?”

He gives me that damnable smirk again, “I am the king. Welcome home, my Akihito.”


	6. A Dragon's Human Form

“Follow me Takaba.” Kirishima tells me as he hands our bags off to someone to carry inside.

I start after him, pausing for a moment to watch Asami and Suoh fly over the castle’s walls.

Walking into and through the castle, I ignore the stares aimed at me by looking at the many different items and furnishings we pass by.

The further into the castle we go the fewer people we pass and the items and furnishings become more exquisite and luxurious.

We come to a huge ornate door which Kirishima places a hand on, a moment later I hear it unlock and the door swings open.

Going through the door, I notice the walls are no longer the smooth stone that were part of the inside of the castle. The walls now were that of a cave and we followed the tunnel to a huge well lit chamber.

The chamber led to other tunnels leading from it and I continued to follow Kirishima through the chamber to another tunnel.

After a bit we emerged into an open area somewhere on the mountain. I see groups of people, some dragons, and Asami with Suoh next to him in human form.

I notice runes deeply etched into the flat, smooth rock floor as I go over to Asami. His tail comes around and I sigh as I’m pulled snug against his side, his tail keeping me in place.

Looking at the other groups, I see them moving to stand near certain runes. When everyone is in place they use their magic to activate the runes, which begin to glow.

In the center, a small sphere of iridescent light begins to form.

I didn’t realize that Kirishima had come over until I felt his hand on my shoulder. “Takaba, when they finish, he will nudge you forward, go to the sphere and take hold of it with both hands.”

“Huh? What is that sphere? What’s going on?” I barely had asked my questions when Asami’s tail moves and he nudges me towards the sphere.

I swallow nervously and slowly walk towards the sphere. I hesitantly raise my hands close to the shining orb and gasp softly as I feel a soft warmth emanating from it.

As soon as I touch the sphere, iridescent light spills out and engulfs my hands. Confused as to what I’m supposed to do, I turn to look at Kirishima, who motions me to move to Asami.

I walk to Asami, who moves to place his head between my hands. As soon as my hands touch Asami the light moves and engulfs him.

When the light fades, a man stands before me. Midnight black hair, handsome face that is familiar, but it’s his golden eyes that tell me Asami is the one before me.

That damnable smirk appears on his now human face right before he picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder.

~~~***~~~

“One more scale before you’re healed.” I say as I finish wrapping the new bandage. “Suoh is gathering the food you’ll need for when you wake up, and Kirishima is taking care of everything else. You should see all the piles of paper work he has that are waiting for your signature.”

I lay my head on his chest, a hand on his stomach. As thoughts of joining with him fill my mind, my body aches with need.


	7. Deepening Bonds

I go through the tunnels back to the castle, striding easily in my now human form, while holding a squirming, thrashing Akihito over my shoulder.

“Asami! What are you doing?! Put me down! I can walk!”

Ignoring his words, I soon reach a door and after opening it walk into my castle. Following the directions Kirishima had given me, I turn and go down a couple different hallways before reaching the door I wanted.

Entering the room, I go through the first room to the door at the far end, into my living room, and through that to my bedroom.

I go to the huge bed and tumble with Akihito down onto the plush mattress.

I claim his mouth at the same time I take both his wrists with one hand and hold them down above his head.

Almost out of breath his body arches, as if to buck me off. I move my face slightly to kiss the corner of his mouth, then nibble my way down as he gasps in air.

I use my free hand to unhook his cloak before sliding my hand under his tunic, to draw it up and over his head.

Pulling his pants down, I’m free to continue savoring the addicting taste of the flesh before me.

I hear him gasp as I take him completely in my mouth, my fingers going between his legs to slide between his cheeks.

I finger his opening, the taste of his cock fills my mouth as he moans in pleasure. Sliding my finger in, I hear him gasp as I hook my finger searching for his prostate.

I know I’ve found it when his body jerks slightly and he whimpers. His cock pops from my mouth and his body begins to writhe as I add another finger.

My eyes half close as I let the sounds and noises he makes go through me.

After making sure he was stretched, I position myself and thrust inside.

Looking at Akihito, I see his face flush as a pleasurable heat engulfs us.

Moving inside of him, the most ancient and primal bond surges around and then through us as we dance along the edges of completion.

Akihito’s hoarse cry followed moments later by my low groan causes the new bond to snap into place around our other bond.

Keeping our bodies connected, I move us under the blankets and take the time while he is passed out to explore the bond between us.

I touch my mark on his chest and smile as I feel the beat of his heart, the quiet waves of his magic, and the now strengthened bond.

Deeper and deeper...our bond will never break or be severed, not by anyone or anything. Every look, touch, word, scream, moan, caress between us will strengthen the bond, as well as when I empty myself into you it deepens. You alone Akihito are the sorcerer I have chosen.

~~~***~~~

Dim, faint light flickered, bouncing off the walls, though it was the silence he noticed the most.

Still too quiet...which means this is still the healing sleep.

The sudden feeling of warmth snuggling at his side has him smirking as he looks down to see Akihito blinking up at him.

“Everything still quiet?”

“Mmm...yeah...Kirishima still has eyes on the demons. The wounds you gave him were more severe than yours, so we know he has to be using his healers and resting to recover. The lower demons are still disorganized but the higher demons are resting and waiting for his commands. Kirishima says any big attack will come when he’s healed enough to oversee it himself since he doesn’t trust anyone to command in his place.”

“He’ll most likely wait for as long as he can or until he knows I’ve emerged from my own healing. Unlike him, I trust Kirishima and Suoh to do what needs to be done in my absence, I trust you for messages, information and the care of my physical body.”

Words fade away as their bodies merge in the dream, filling the once silent chamber with their passionate voices.

Laying together afterwards Akihito sighs, “Soon you’ll be healed and able to come out of the healing sleep…” The rest of his words he mumbles against Asami’s chest.

Able to make you cry out your pleasure as I fill you again…

He leaves the words unspoken, savoring the time he has with Akihito in their dreams, knowing that all too soon the temporary truce with the demons would cease and the fighting resume.


	8. Tranquility

Though I had passed the test of the mock battle with Kirishima, he was now teaching me the things I’d need as His Majesty, King Asami’s sorcerer and consort.

Sitting at my work table, I look through all the notes I’ve made and write my questions on another paper.

A party in three weeks to show off Asami’s human form and to show me off as his sorcerer...Three weeks to cram thousands of years of dragon history, magic, behavior, etiquette, and whatever else they think of…

My thoughts trail off when Kirishima comes in and begins his usual routine.

After I finish writing my questions down, I place it on his work table then straighten my own. I get some more bottles and other magic stuff out of my bag to place on the shelves given to me before Kirishima calls me over.

“There is but one black dragon per generation, for dragons they recognize that dragon as king, strongest and the most magically gifted out of all the dragons. In the future, when a new black dragon is born, he’ll be brought to Asami to be raised as the next king. The Rune Ceremony as it’s called is an ancient magic used by the dragons. Only when a dragon has bonded with a sorcerer can it be performed. Only the heart and soul of the sorcerer can call forth a human form that the dragon can claim.”

He stops to drink some of his tea and push up his glasses.

“When dragons reach a certain age we send them out so they can explore the different lands and to see if they can find or be found by their sorcerer and form a bond. Asami had been coming back from Azuremyst when he sensed you and the other dragon. Unfortunately that dragon had developed one of the rare illnesses dragons can fall to. Hoarding is certainly a dragon trait, so each dragon claims their own lair on Dragon Mountains. Dwelling in caves in other countries without approval raises concerns for us and the other country’s people. When Asami landed so he could talk to the other dragon the illness snapped what was left of his intelligent mind and he attacked.”

He drinks some more tea and glances at my questions, though I know he doesn’t really need to refresh his memory.

“Contrary to popular belief, I can’t read minds and don’t really know what goes through his. I’ve learned to anticipate what he’ll ask for due to how long I’ve served him. Why he chose you is something only he can tell you.”

Sitting back in his chair, he gives a small sigh.

“As you’ve already figured out, a sorcerer binding a dragon is different from a dragon binding a sorcerer. When a sorcerer binds a dragon to him, the source is the sorcerer’s magic. Meaning that when the sorcerer dies so does the bond, which then leaves the dragon free for another sorcerer to bond with. A dragon binding a sorcerer to him is rare because dragons live a very very long time, which in turn affects the sorcerer’s own lifespan. You will live much longer than others, we’re not sure if you’ll live as long as Asami, as you’re the third sorcerer we know of to have been bound to a dragon.”

A knock on the door has him pause and lunch is brought in.

I think about the answers I’ve been given as we eat quietly.

Only after a fresh hot pot of tea was brought in at the end of lunch did he continue.

“My bond with Suoh can be described like a thick rope. I was born in the village at the base of this mountain and have known Suoh since my childhood. Dragons can sense potential sorcerers they are compatible to bond with when they’re nearby. He was drawn to the village and told me that when he saw me, he knew I was the one he wanted to bond with when the time came. So when I finished my studies in Azuremyst and received the quest to bond with a dragon, I came back here knowing Suoh was waiting.”

Kirishima gets up, stretches, and motions for me to join him. “I think we can walk through the garden for the last bit.”

I follow him to the inner garden, looking up in awe of the huge glass dome that was above us letting in the sunlight.

“How the bond will affect you besides lengthening your life we can only guess at. You’re the third sorcerer that we know of bound to a dragon, myself being the second.”

I look at him in shock, “Suoh bound you?”

“He says he sensed that no other sorcerer would be as good a match for him.”

~~~***~~~

I wake feeling familiar hands touching my body. My eyes fly open to see the smirk I know so well above me just before he thrusts deep inside.

 

A/N: More about bonds:  
The bond between sorcerer and dragon can be based on different things. Suoh and Kirishima’s bond is based on the partnership of close friends who both have unwavering loyalty to Asami. Their bond has strengthened over time as they’ve done quests, fought side by side, etc.  
The bond between Asami and Akihito is different (which will come out in the story). Sex between a bonded sorcerer and dragon strengthens and deepens it from the joining of bodies and fluids, later from the hearts that are involved. With a bond their magic is enhanced and new magic can be unlocked depending on certain conditions.


	9. Quest Game

I read each paper posted on the quest board. Even though there were a couple others looking at different ranked quests. The board was enchanted and anyone looking at it would only see the quests that fit their rank. So even though Kirishima and I were looking at the same board, I can only see the E rank quests and Kirishima as S rank can see them all.

None of the E rank quests were terribly exciting, so I picked one at random.

Turning to Asami who was leaning against the wall, I hold up the paper, “Kobolds infesting one of the farmsteads.”

Dealing with the kobolds was tedious and filthy work, and after incinerating the last of the virmin, the farmer gives me the quest token to turn in at the guild.

I head to the nearby stream to clean up before we head back to turn in the quest.

Since it was only early afternoon, I pick another quest at random. “There’s a moonbug problem at the lake.”

Asami’s brow arches up as if to ask, “How do moonbugs create a problem?”

***

I ignore Asami’s smirk as I use my magic to dry myself and my clothes. Who’d have thought that a nest of forest spiders inhabiting the forest around the lake had a surge in population resulting in the moonbugs moving to the lake to escape the spiders.

I receive the quest token from the fisherman that had posted the quest and leave to turn it in.

After getting the quest reward and my name under another completed quest, I go back to the board to look through the quests.

After a couple days of quests, Asami needed time for paperwork, meetings, and some other things, so I took the opportunity to catch up on some sleep and my studies.

~~~***~~~

I close my journal, get up and go to the dresser to get some clothing, aware that Asami’s eyes were following me.

After I place the items in the bathroom, I go to the outer sitting room next to the door leading out of our rooms, “After I get him into the bathroom, you and the cleaning staff can come in.” I tell Kirishima through the door.

I pause when I enter the bedroom and see Asami sitting up with his feet on the floor.

I go over and silently offer my arm and elbow for him to stand, knowing dragons to be stubborn creatures with Asami the stubbornest of them all.

After he sits on the bench in the bathroom, I close the door, knowing Kirishima would take care that the rooms would be thoroughly cleaned.

I start the water for the tub before going over to wash Asami. I feel the tenseness in his muscles and know that he senses that others are in his rooms, his protective instincts still heightened from injury and healing sleep.

“I let them in, Kirishima is supervising the cleaning of the rooms. They need a thorough cleaning after being sealed for so long.”

He relaxes somewhat when he hears that Kirishima was watching over the staff. More tension further melts away under my continued touch.


	10. Rank Up

Turning in another quest, I was happily told that I had just earned enough tokens under my name for my rank to be upgraded from E to D.

I nod and she flips through the enormous book to the page she wants and writes whatever it is that they write on them.

She then asks for my guild cloak so that it too can be upgraded, which I obediently place into her hand.

Donning my cloak after it’s return, I smile as I walk over to the quest boards to look at the D rank quests.

Kill oh so many dire wolves, spiders, gremlins...or capture oh so many bandits from any of the bandit gangs...Gremlins are an evolved form of kobolds and are just as nasty to kill...Dire wolves are bigger and more vicious than regular wolves...Spiders are just yucky...bandits though…

Once outside I hand the paper to Asami for him to note the locations that bandits have hit. “I’m still learning the different areas of Sion, you would know which places the bandits might target next.”

“To the west, between Sion and Miura is a mountain, we have guards at all the passes, but I well know there are...other ways other than the passes for traveling through the mountain. The bandits must have found one, because the places they’ve raided are near the west - southwest portion of Sion. It would be the only way to evade those looking here in Sion for the bandits. They come through the path they’ve found, scout for a place, strike, then return back through the path to Miura.”

“So if we set up magic traps to detect their movement through the mountain, we can find out how many there are, which path they’ve found, watch them as they scout for a place to raid and catch them, stopping them for good.”

~~~***~~~

“Akihito…”

“Hai, hai, coming right now.”

I wheel in the lunch cart next to the bed, place a tray in front of Asami, sighing when one of his eyebrows arches up. I lift the cover off his plate, “Kirishima knows your favorites, eat since he had them load the cart full of food so you can stockpile more of your insane energy.”

“The food will help, though it’ll be the delicious dessert that will be the biggest boost.”

“Dessert…” I frown and start to look through the different covered plates on the cart for the mentioned dessert. “Why would you think a dessert is on the cart when Kirishima knows you don’t...Asami! Oomph!”

“Mmmmm, I have a craving to have my dessert first.”


	11. Stalking Bandits

I stifle my yawn, pulling back from looking over the ledge to use Asami’s size to block the cold strong wind.

“I see five moving down the mountain.”

“Let’s see where they came out at, we can follow them afterwards.”

We wait till they are further down the mountain before going down to where Asami had spotted them. I activate the magic connected to the special powder released days ago at the start of our watch.

Concentrating on the path going up, glowing tracks appear which I take off following, eventually to stand at a cave opening.

I open my travel bag, pull out a jar with more of the special powder and spread it throughout the opening of the cave’s tunnel.

Walking out, I cancel the spell on the powder and the tracks wink out. Going over to Asami we take to the sky for him to follow the bandits.

“Looks like they’ve found a village to raid! I see too much smoke up ahead for it to be a campfire!”

I duck down as Asami increases his speed, preparing a frost spell to put out the fire when we pass overhead.

~~~***~~~

Closing my journal as I hear the shower turn off, my eyes are drawn to Asami as he comes back into the bedroom, towel around his hips.

I watch as he tosses the towel aside and I catch him smirking at me. Feeling my face warm I bury it in my pillow, only to gasp when I feel his lips on my back.

…

“Mmmmph…” I try to move only to have arms tighten around me. “Asami...bathroom…” The arms squeeze once more before loosening their grip allowing me to get off the bed.

Returning to bed I get in, only to sigh as soon as I feel his hand pull me across the bed and underneath him.

~~~***~~~

After making sure the villagers were ok I go back to Asami and we take off back into the sky towards the mountain.

I pat his neck, “I know you’re pissed but don’t go too fast that we’ll be seen by them. If they scatter we won’t be able to track them back to their home and stop their next raid.”

I him snort before he slows down a little and goes down to land.

“I’ll give them enough time to get to the mountain cave they came through before following again. Now come here.”

I sigh before getting down and watching him change to his human form.

His hands touch me all over looking for any injuries, and not finding any change to caresses.

~~~***~~~

“Damn, I swear every chance that he gets his pervertedness overflows.”

I close my journal again, remembering what he did to me in that forest and everything done just this morning.

“I really don’t want MY journal to be filled with EVERYTHING he’s done to my body.”

“What do you want to fill your journal with then?”

I groan, my body responding to the low rumble of his voice.

~~~***~~~

I take in the view as we fly over the mountain and land on a cliff over looking the mountain paths.

We back away from the edge, I get the sleeping bags from my bag and lay them down. Settling down on my sleeping bag I pull out a basket of food for us.

After eating he pulls my sleeping bag closer, putting them together before curling around me to sleep.

I snuggle down into the sleeping bag to stop the early dawn light from waking me any earlier than I have to be.

“Akihito, time to wake up.”

I groan, knowing getting to sleep any longer faded the more the sun’s light grew brighter.

We land near a couple of tunnels, I activate the magic and the powder begins to glow.

Asami marks the tunnel where the glowing tracks come from then we take off, following the tracks down and away from the mountain.

We stop about midday when Asami spots a stray herd. I settle on the edge of the field to have my lunch while Asami flies above to pick his own.

After Asami enjoys me an after lunch ‘snack’ we continue following the tracks, only to have to land when the tracks lead us to a dense forest.

~~~***~~~

We enter Asami’s war room to plan our next assault on the enemy camp.

“Sudou has healers but the wound Asami inflicted isn’t one regular healers can do much to heal, but if...just if the one in the shadows behind this is who you think it is then he won’t have only just regular healers. It comes down to if HE thinks Sudou is worth anything to have sent a better healer.”

“We don’t know if he sent him or not, but Sakazaki went in and he snuck Sudou out.”

“Having to sneak Sudou out means he has no further use for him but Sakazaki does. He’ll make a move when he thinks he has an opportunity. Destroy the camp, without Sudou it’s lost it’s only valuable prisoner target.”

“Hai Asami-sama.”


End file.
